The Rose and It's many Thorns
by Madam Pegasus
Summary: For all you Melfina/Harry fans I'm currently making a sequel called Android's paradise. It's strickly Harry and Melfina. I don't want crap about no Gene in it. I'm not forcing you to read the story! But R&R my last alternate ending.
1. My Angel I always think of you

The Rose and It's many thorns.  
  
The Leyline..  
  
Melfina hears it echo into her mind.  
  
The Leyline.  
  
She remembers when Harry died. The love in his eyes and how his heart fluttered every time he caught a glimpse at her.  
  
She also remembers the abuse. He reminds her of Gene in many ways. Cold and yet loving. She didn't reject the fact she loved Harry too. But he's dead. He risked his very life for her. But for some reason his voice and face haunts her very soul. Could Harry still be alive?  
  
Melfina...  
  
Melfina..  
  
Harry lies in bed seeing his angel. Oh Melfina. His heart aches at the sight of her. His untouchable angel.  
  
"Probably with that bastard Gene" Harry said grumbling.  
  
Since the death of Ron and the truth about Melfina, Harry just could barely live. He knows Melfina wouldn't want to see him. Gene would rush there and blow him away with a caster.  
  
"Why do I still live?" Harry said with a mind full of confusion. Her face still stays clear in his mind. So full of happiness but full of sadness.  
  
Melfina looks out the window in deep thought. She hasn't moved in hours. Her hands are to her breast still wondering about Harry.  
  
"Mel?"  
  
Melfina spun around to see Gene looking at her.  
  
"You seem sad. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing Gene" Melfina said lying.  
  
Gene knew she was lying. But to keep wanting to know would get her in deep distress. He left the room leaving Melfina to wonder Harry. She wanted to see him. But she reminded herself that he was dead and it'll be futile to see. She saw him die. It especially hurt her when he was trying to kiss her.  
  
For that split second she longed to kiss him. She even thought of him more than Gene.  
  
Harry looks at his Melfina shrine. All those happy pictures of her with..  
  
Harry got a look of hatred in his eyes.  
  
"Gene Starwind" He said with a growl.  
  
He longed to see her and to kiss her. That look of sadness she had on her face made Harry skip a beat. Tears rolled down his face.  
  
"My angel don't cry for me. I'm already dead."  
  
He thought about his first encounter with her. The look of fear and the streak of a madman flowing in his veins. He so wanted to change. For her. 


	2. The Past Returns

The past returns.  
  
  
  
I don't know what words I can say. The wind has a way to talk to me. Flowers sleep.. A silent lullaby I pray for reply I'm ready.  
  
Quiet day taunts me.. Oh serenity! Someone please Tell me oh what is it they say Maybe I'll know one day.  
  
I don't know what words I can say. The wind has a way to talk to me. Flowers sleep.. A silent lullaby I pray for reply I'm ready.  
  
That song..  
  
Harry walks around their apartment. Still lovelorn over Melfina.  
  
"I remembered that song for you Melfina" Harry said while looking at her photo.  
  
"Your beautiful face is a melody to me."  
  
"I long for you to sing it again to me."  
  
Gene has been noticing Melfina to be a little spacey. He's noticed her constantly looking out the window as of waiting for some kind of sign. Jim advised him to leave her be. With Suzuka and Aisha gone he'd be on his own trying to cheer Melfina up.  
  
Gene-"Mel can I talk to you?"  
  
Melfina looked up. Her face was red with tears.  
  
Gene-"Mel what's wrong? Please tell me!"  
  
"Gene" Melfina said softly and innocently.  
  
Gene-"You've been thinking about Harry haven't you?"  
  
Melfina was astonished. The fact that he could read her mind was quite a shock. She knew their was no use in denying it.  
  
"Yes" Melfina said shyly.  
  
"Do you love him?" Gene said.  
  
"I don't know. I'm torn" Melfina said unsure.  
  
"How long how you thought about him." Gene asked rather in a jealous tone.  
  
"Ever since he died. I feel I caused his demise." Melfina said while slumping to the floor balling in tears. Gene didn't know what to say. He also was upset that Melfina had fallen for a low life like Harry. Gene knew of Harry being psychotic and what he could do to her. Has she forgotten what he did?  
  
"Mel, Harry's dead. There's no reason to feel guilty. He made this choice." Gene said with a worried look.  
  
"Still I wonder.." Gene trailed off. 


	3. A Tearful Renuion

A Tearful Reunion  
  
Gene and Jim went out to find some parts for the Outlaw Star. It's been a little battered ever since that fight with the Kay Pirates, and since they were gone repairs needed to be made. Melfina was left alone. Melfina remembered when Harry showed up with a bouquet of roses hoping she would come with him.  
  
It has been over 3 days and Melfina stayed in her room. The light penetrated the room looking like elegant sunbeams. She laid in bed sound asleep. Apparently she cried herself to sleep.  
  
Harry also was living in pain. He wondered about Melfina every second of his life. He too remembers when he came with a bouquet of roses. He got up and when he got to the door he remembered when he hit her. He looked at his bionic hand. He gritted his teeth.  
  
"I'm a monster." Harry said with tears coming down his face.  
  
"I may hurt her again, but I so want to see her. Then again she may tear my heart up like she has before." Harry was pacing wondering if he should see her or stay hidden. He noticed that there wasn't anything to come home to. Ron was dead thanks to Gene Starwind. Half of his world came crashing down. Melfina was his other half. He wanted to see if that half still existed. He had no choice but to go.  
  
"I must see her. Melfina I'm so sorry. Please understand." Harry bolted out of the door. With all regrets staying behind her. He knew what he did was wrong and he isn't the same person like before.  
  
Melfina still remained in sleep. She dreams about Harry's last moments of life. She feels his hand onto her cheek and how he vanished in a whisper of wind.  
  
"Harry!!!" Melfina shouted into her sleep.  
  
She woke with beads of sweat trickling down her cheek. She swore she just felt his touch just then. Her fingers tightened with more guilt and despair. She feels cursed and alone. Such a baron on a young girl's back. She knew in the back of her head she wasn't THAT guilty of his murder, but for some reason it was a whole lot better than just seeing him die thanks to Hozonko's hands.  
  
A loud thumping noise came from the door.  
  
She dried her tears figuring it was Gene. If he saw her crying he'd be mad as hell seeing that she'd thought about Harry again. She stood up and walked slowly toward the door. She was breathing heavily and her heart was thumping madly.  
  
She opened the door not to find Gene but to her a phantom from her past, A phantom that came to haunt her more and more. She slammed the door. She then heard some mumbling from outside and then knew he was no phantom and who she saw was of the real being, the man in her dreams and nightmares. She opened the door. And called out to him.  
  
"Harry?" Melfina said in a tongue of questions.  
  
"Melfina.." Harry said it like it was of a haunting melody.  
  
He hung his head as in defeat. Melfina looked confused but then thought that he thought he was going to be rejected once again by his angel.  
  
"Melfina, I won't bother you any longer. I just wanted to see your face once again. Please don't be angry at me." Harry said in a voice of sadness and defeat.  
  
"No Harry don't go. I'm glad to see you. I've been dreaming about you. I wanted to see you." Melfina said with eyes full of tears.  
  
Harry could tell she's been holding these feelings back for some time. Yet he was shocked that Melfina would say something so sad but yet so beautiful at the same time.  
  
Melfina held her head down. More guilt flushed within her body. Her body quivered, her faced within her chest covering it from the world.  
  
Harry came beside her and embraced her. He also cried. He wanted for so long to hold his angel. He could feel her pain. He could relate, he too had this little piece of Hell.  
  
"Don't worry Melfina. I'm here for you. Just let it all go." Harry said with a tender voice.  
  
She didn't resist. She buried her head within his black shirt. He squeezed her tight but not to the point of pain. He felt her small body hold his waist. He was her lifesaver. He rubbed her head in a relaxing motion.  
  
"We need to go somewhere else. I need to talk with you. If Gene sees us.." Melfina trailed off. She was thinking of Harry's safety and security. She knew Harry wouldn't stand a chance against Gene's Caster. He held her hand and led her to his home. He noticed that she was still suffering even after being held by Harry.  
  
When they came the place was silent. Everything was clean and looks like it hasn't been used in some time. She found an old recliner that was full of dust and looks like some spills on the arm. It looks like It's pretty old. Harry was silent. He thought about Ron. That recliner was his chair. He always sat there when he was planning a heist or killing Gene Starwind. Melfina looked at Harry. He looked distraught.  
  
"Harry is something wrong?" Melfina said looking into his violet-red eyes.  
  
"That was Ron's chair. Ron's dead you know." Harry said full of grief.  
  
"I didn't know he died. I'm so sorry Harry." Melfina said in low voice.  
  
"I thank you for your concern Melfina." Harry said lovingly.  
  
"So what did you wish to talk about?" Harry said hoping to change the subject.  
  
"I just wanted to see you. Ever since the Leyline I've thought about when we last met. I'm just sorry I found out so late that you loved me." Melfina said in a voice of depression.  
  
"Melfina." Harry said in a guilty tone "I've thought about you too. I've wanted to see you and I just want what's best for you. I just hope that one day you will agree with coming with me. My angel I've dreamed about it. When I first saw you I just knew that we should be together, and when I found out you were a bio-android just like me I knew we were destined. Only we can understand each other."  
  
"Harry. I'm still unsure about going with you. One side of me says that I should go with you while the other tries to restrain me. I just don't know what to do." Melfina said with confusion.  
  
"Do what your heart says. I always thought I could win you over by force. But now I know that I have to win you by heart. I will no longer pressure you. If you go with Gene that's fine. I just want you to be happy. You deserve that. But if you go with me I'll do anything in my power to make you happy. I promise that and I promise I won't hurt you."  
  
"Harry that was so profound. I can tell that you really had that hidden within your soul. It's just when I found about me being just a puppet." She started to cry.  
  
Harry caught her before she hit the ground. It stabbed him in the heart to see her cry. He wanted to take that from her and put it onto his shoulders.  
  
"Your no puppet. You're more than that! You're a wonderful person, and my eternal angel. I'll love you no matter what. You will always have a place in my heart and in my home, you can stay and talk to me when ever seems fit to you."  
  
Melfina looked up at him like a child. She couldn't believe her ears. Not one drop of selfishness. Gene was never like that. She felt her heart pounding and her pulse rising. She hasn't ever felt this way. She squeezed tighter on his chest. She was careful not to hurt him. He was like a warm blanket. She could tell him anything and he wouldn't be angry. She could tell he was trying so hard not to make her angry and leave him. He too was like a child. It was tough for him not having any parents.  
  
She too could relate. She didn't want to let go but then Gene would know she was gone and try to force the truth out of her. For the first time ever she wasn't afraid of being near Harry since the Leyline.  
  
Harry felt so alive. His dreams came true, hopefully she'd agree to come with him but like he said he wasn't going to pressure her. He was going to let her make her own decision.  
  
"I love you" Harry whispered into Melfina's ear.  
  
Her body went limp unto his shoulders. She wrapped her arms around him. Surprised yet rejoiced he responded to her action by kissing her lips. The very kiss he was trying to make before he died. She wasn't backing away because of the action. Instead she remained. This is what she wanted. Someone to talk to and help her when she needed it. Usually Gene was always at work or arguing with Jim or Gillium. Harry's kiss kind of made her a little shy and nervous.  
  
Harry could feel her body getting colder.  
  
"Am I making you uncomfortable" Harry asked softly.  
  
"No. I'm fine." Melfina said also softly.  
  
He held her small, delicate, and satin like face onto his strong, muscular, arms. She looked up at him and gave him a thank you for being with me smile. She too held his face. He enjoyed it as she rubbed his cheeks side to side.  
  
This was truly a forgetful moment. 


	4. The Untouchables

The Untouchables  
  
Harry fell asleep in a matter of minutes. Knowing his angel was in the other room soothed his soul. He wishes he were there with her. He wanted to hold her and embrace her without a struggle. He knows that the next day he'd lose Melfina. It really hurt him.  
  
"As long as she's happy. That's all that matters to me." Harry muttered. In reality it did matter to him. He didn't want HIS angel with that bastard Gene Starwind. He'd just abuse her and get drunk. He's always playing around with his toys.  
  
"A disgrace of an outlaw" Harry said while suppressing his anger. He starred at his bedroom door. He imagines him with Melfina, expressing his love with her and marrying her. He closes his eyes and has an anime grin stretched on his face.  
  
Melfina got adjusted to Harry's bed. It was cool and comfortable. She couldn't help but think about Gene. On the other hand Harry was fresh in her mind. They both had great qualities, but also major weaknesses. Like Gene was recklessness, and a hunger for liquor and sex. Harry, on the other hand was different yet similar. Harry had a horrible temper and she knew that she was Harry's weakness. Gene knew this too. It surprised her that he hasn't used this against Harry.  
  
She killed the idea. She undressed and crawled in bed. She couldn't get used to all this. A thought of Gene and Harry duking it to the death over her was absurd. Melfina also knew Harry wouldn't stand a chance and she would see him lying once again in a pool of his own blood. And once again she couldn't do anything to stop it. Something told her inside that Harry has changed.  
  
Jim came home with a few computer parts for his broken laptop. He looked around and saw a whole lot of empty beer kegs, porno magazines, dishes, food particles, and to his disgust, a huge roach scurried into a crack in the wall. It was as big as a penny.  
  
"GENE!!!!" Jim yelled at the top of his lungs. He looked all around until he saw Gene asleep in his bed. He was drooling all over his pillow. No doubt he was dreaming about naked women.  
  
"GENE GET YOUR ASS UP!!!" Jim roared.  
  
Gene got up wide-eyed. He was exhausted. The last thing he wanted to hear was Jim screaming at him.  
  
"What's wrong little buddy?" Gene asked sleepily.  
  
"What's wrong is this place is a mess. The living room is a wreck!" Jim said in a pissed off mood.  
  
"I'll pick it up later. I feel like I've been ran over." Gene said yawning.  
  
"Uh oh!" Gene thought. "I gave myself away. Jim will know I'd been drinking. Oh I'll never hear the end of it."  
  
"Gene Starwind! I know you went out drinking. Clyde already told me so. I don't know what the hell your thinking. Do you know how rare a job comes up? Do you? HUH?" Jim said while getting in Gene's face.  
  
"Aw leave me alone! I'm a grown ass man. Let me live my own life. Your only 12! I should be bossing you around. But I'm too tired so you got lucky. So just go and play with your toys and let old Gene get some sleep." Gene said while tossing the other way.  
  
Jim was severely pissed off then. "Play with my toys! I'll have you know I work with computers. And it seems like someone should tell you what to do. Spoiled bastard!"  
  
Gene paid no mind. That didn't surprise Jim. It was hard to live most of the time with a drunken ruffian such as Gene. He takes no mind to hear what Jim has to say whereas try to think of a plan instead of going head first into a situation. To this day it makes Jim wonder why he even tries to lead Gene in the right direction.  
  
The next morning came quickly. The sun shinned into Melfina's eyes. She rolled over wanting to go back to sleep. Unfortunately she couldn't go. She forced herself out of bed, and slipped on some clothes. She slowly opened the door. Harry was still asleep. She didn't want to wake him so she went back to his room. She knew if she went back into that bed she'd go right back to sleep. But she chooses not to. She decides to surprise Harry by cooking him breakfast. It was the least she could do after he let her spin the night.  
  
She sneaked her way into the kitchen, and over towards the pots and pans. She went to the refrigerator and took out eggs, cheese, sausage, bacon, some jams, and jellies. From the cabinet she got out some bread. It didn't take her long to make breakfast. She also put on some coffee.  
  
The aroma came smack into Harry's face. He opened his eyes and looked around. There, he saw Melfina cooking.  
  
"My angel is cooking for.me?!" Harry said. Rather shocked. She was once scarred of him and now she's making him food. "Could I really have a chance to win her heart?" Harry said while looking at her.  
  
Melfina looked behind her and smiled.  
  
"Good morning Harry. I've made you some breakfast." Melfina said pleasantly.  
  
"Thank you Melfina." Harry said blushing.  
  
He got off the couch and calmly walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Do you need help?" Harry said concerned.  
  
"No I'm fine." Melfina said sweetly.  
  
She gave him a plate of; bacon, sausage and biscuits with cheese, an omelet, toast with jelly, and a cup of coffee.  
  
"Wow! Did you really make all this for me?" Harry said shocked.  
  
"Well I wanted to say thanks for your kindness. It's very rare that someone would do anything to please me." Melfina said with a smile.  
  
"It's only a taste of how I can really be to you if you came with me." Harry said looking deeply into her brown eyes.  
  
"I thank you for the offer Harry, but I can't just leave. Please understand." Melfina said in a pleasant tone.  
  
"At least your not afraid of me anymore. When you were I thought I couldn't live anymore." Harry said looking down.  
  
"Those times are over. You've changed. I can feel it. Just continue who you are now." Melfina said with reassurance.  
  
"Your right Melfina. Those times are over. I'm just sorry that I did all that to you." Harry said sympathetic.  
  
"That's the past now. Don't dwell on it." Melfina said while patting his shoulders.  
  
Harry smiled up at her. He looked at his plate and began eating. The food was wonderful and especially good since Melfina made it.  
  
She took a seat across from him and watched him.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?" Harry said.  
  
"No I made this for you." Melfina said.  
  
Harry was speechless. His angel made food for HIM and only HIM. He truly thought this was defiantly an act of love. He had to ask her a special question.  
  
"Melfina what are your feelings about me?" Harry said trying to get it out.  
  
"Well I think that you're struggling to be a great man. You have some very unique qualities, your one of a kind, and I'd know you would do anything for me. You truly are a great man." Melfina said with a smile.  
  
Harry wanted to cry. All those nice things that were just said were of his beloved goddess Melfina.  
  
"Do you love me Melfina?" Harry asked looking up.  
  
"Only as a friend. I don't love Gene either. I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship yet. I just want some friends." Melfina said. "Are you angry?"  
  
"No Melfina. Not at you. I'm at least happy that you like me as a friend. I'm grateful that your right here with me and even made me food." Harry said in a thank-you tone. "It just pains me that you'll be leaving."  
  
Melfina felt guilty. She in a way wanted him and Gene to be there. She liked them both.  
  
"Hey why don't you move in with us?" Melfina said.  
  
"I doubt it. Your friends hate me. You're the only one who likes me." Harry said looking down.  
  
"But every can change. You know what you did was wrong. This time I want you to come with me. We can look out for you since Ron is dead." Melfina said. "If they won't except you then I'll stay with you."  
  
Harry eyes were brightened. She would do all that for him. It was truly a wondrous moment.  
  
"Why would you do that?" Harry said confused.  
  
I want to. You would've done anything for me, and this is the least I could do. And I've always avoided you, which really makes me feel guilty. I'm so sorry.  
  
Harry grabs her hand, and looks into her brown eyes.  
  
"Please don't feel guilty Melfina. Just you being here is good enough for me." Harry said in a comfortable voice.  
  
Melfina nodded. All she wanted was some reassurance. Question was how was she going to tell Gene that she wanted Harry to move in with them? 


	5. The Vertigo

The Vertigo  
  
While Harry ate, Melfina's mind was spinning. She tried to think of a scheme to let Harry come with them.  
  
Harry saw Melfina in deep thought. He wanted to say something to her, but he figured he'd screw it up. He finished the last of his breakfast and put it in the sink.  
  
Harry is still in awe that Melfina is trying to think of a plan to let Harry live with them.  
  
Melfina nearly slumped in her chair. Her mind was empty. She couldn't think of anything like that, mainly because she was never much of a schemer.  
  
"Are you ok?" Harry said with pathos.  
  
"I just can't think of any ideas. I'm dumbfounded." Melfina said defeated.  
  
Harry put his hands through Melfina's hair. He starred into her bright, brown eyes.  
  
"Everything's going to be fine. If you like I can escort you back home."  
  
Melfina looked into his purple eyes just shocked of what she heard. She thought Harry wouldn't ever let her go.  
  
"Why are you wanting to take me back?" Melfina said confused.  
  
"I want you to see that I'm a good person. And if you ever do fall in love with me that you'll remember that I helped you out. Regardless I just want to help you out."  
  
Melfina took a long gaze into Harry's passionate eyes. She remembers when he chased after her, and when the streak of a monster surfaced. During then he was obsessed with her. He just couldn't bare Melfina in the arms of another man. At first Harry just wanted Melfina because of the XGP but then he found out that he loved her with all his heart, but sadly she didn't feel the same way.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes Melfina?"  
  
"Why did you never give up trying to pursue me?"  
  
"Because I believed in all my heart that the both of us were destined to be together. An endless reign of endless romance and happiness I believed would follow the both of us. I couldn't give up until you saw that I was of no harm. I just wanted to kiss you. To tell you my emotions for you. I wanted your love and blessing Melfina."  
  
Harry then held her hand and stroked it.  
  
Tears rolled down Melfina's cheek. She couldn't help but cry. She has never heard such passionate words. He poured his heart out to her. He wanted her THAT much!  
  
She allowed his head to be put on her breast.  
  
Harry was a little embarrassed, but then his attention was pulled when Melfina stroking his hair. He went closer to her and put his hands around her waist. Harry closed his eyes and tears fell from his watery eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?"  
  
"I've always wanted this. I can embrace you freely. You're not even struggling. Melfina, my angel."  
  
Melfina smiled.  
  
Harry let go.  
  
"Melfina. It's time that I show everyone how much I love you. Even if I wind up alone you'd know how much I really care about you."  
  
"Harry I told you that if Gene and the others don't except you then I'm leaving."  
  
"Melfina I can't let you. It would be on my conscience. I don't want you to do this because of me."  
  
"No Harry I'm doing it for me to. Gene has never cared about how I felt. I think now he will listen. Without me he can't use the Outlaw Star."  
  
"Melfina."  
  
Harry thought that he would be pleased to know that she chose him over Gene. But just the thought of abandoning the crew for him made him feel guilty.  
  
"I can't let you do this."  
  
Melfina raised her head to face him.  
  
"Don't abandon your crew. You're essential. Please stay with them."  
  
This decision was very perplexing. She would hurt someone in the process. In a way she wished she could've lived alone. But the thought of never meeting them never existed.  
  
Melfina raised up and left the kitchen.  
  
Harry didn't follow. He knew she needed some time alone.  
  
  
  
Gene was NOT happy at all.  
  
MELFINA!!! Gene roared  
  
"Gene why are you yelling?" Jim asked  
  
"I'm hungry. I want food" Gene growled.  
  
"For God's sake Gene why don't you cook your own food. Melfina probably just went out." Jim said trying to reassure his friend.  
  
"No Jim. Melfina hasn't come home. Her bed is perfectly made, breakfast hasn't been made, and she left late yesterday afternoon. I really think something's happened to her."  
  
"Where would she go?" Jim asked stumped.  
  
"Dunno Jim. But I think it has something to do with Harry."  
  
The name Harry made Gene cringe. He remembers how sadistic that man is. To him Melfina was nothing but a toy for his amusement.  
  
"Gene Harry's dead. Hazonko killed him remember?"  
  
"We really never saw it happen but I did see him dead on the ground. Until he opened up the gates so I could free Melfina. Maybe there's a backup somewhere in the El Dorado!"  
  
"Gee you really think so?"  
  
"Positive. We need to check where the El Dorado is. It's the only way we can free Melfina."  
  
"I'll check"  
  
Jim turned on his laptop and checked every planet for the El Dorado. Hours flown by and no sign of the El Dorado. It's like it vanished.  
  
"Sorry Gene but no leads."  
  
"Damn! I wonder what that psycho is doing to her. Probably trying to rape her. Or he's probably even killed her!"  
  
"Don't say that Gene. Maybe Mel is still alive. Who knows really Melfina is all right!"  
  
"If there's one thing I know its MacDougall! And that monster won't give up until he's got Melfina!"  
  
"So what do you suggest we do?"  
  
"Only thing we can do. I remember the MacDougall brothers owned a tiny apartment around the heart of Heifong. Maybe that's where he has Mel."  
  
"I'm going with you."  
  
"Alright but stay in the car. If I need you I'll radio for you."  
  
"You got it buddy!"  
  
Melfina went into her room and packed her things in her small purse. She couldn't help but think what Gene will say when she wants Harry to join them. She felt sympathy for him.  
  
"He has no one left but me." Melfina whispered under her breath.  
  
Harry peered in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Melfina almost jumped.  
  
"Harry you scarred me." Melfina said sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry. I just wanted to hold you. To caress you."  
  
"Harry I thought you agreed that we would stay as friends."  
  
"I know I agreed but I love you so much and all I can think about is you. You're my world Melfina, my universe, the sun in the sky. You are the reason that my heart beats."  
  
Melfina was just lost in his eyes. She didn't know what to say to him.  
  
"Harry."  
  
Harry backed off He knew what was going to happen.  
  
Melfina gave him a smile. She knew he meant well.  
  
Harry just stood there.  
  
"Your not mad at me?" Harry said in amazement.  
  
"No I'm not mad. You are telling me how you feel. I have no reason to be angry at you." Melfina said with a small smile.  
  
Harry relaxed. He just starred at her like she was indeed a goddess of great power. To Harry she was his very reason of existence.  
  
She took a few steps toward Harry.  
  
Harry let his guard down. His tensions fled from his body. He came toward his angel with open arms.  
  
She allowed herself to fall within his chest.  
  
He kneeled to catch her.  
  
He suddenly had a look of despair.  
  
Melfina looked up sensing his sadness.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I know that you'll have to leave me. This is so hard Melfina! Right now my mind is in the vertigo. My mind is split. I've been tempted to take you again."  
  
Melfina backed up with fear in her eyes.  
  
"But I'm not. I love you too much. I just wonder if we should've even met once again. My heart would just be broken again."  
  
Melfina felt like an ogre. She felt like that she was the one putting all this agony on his heart.  
  
"Harry I think you should forget about me, and move on. Because of me you died, because of me you've suffered greatly. I think it's best that we don't see each other ever again."  
  
Harry felt his world crashing down. The dark illusions of loneliness filled the room making it almost impossible to breathe. He felt his heart break in his hands.  
  
"Melfina please don't say that!!! Give me a chance Please!! Come back to me my angel!!"  
  
But it was too late. Melfina stepped out of the door and into the sun. 


	6. A Heart Of Lead

Chapter 5  
  
A Heart of Lead  
  
Melfina ran as fast as she could not look back She knew if she did she'd want to stay. In a strange way she loved both Gene and Harry. Her heart ached when trying to choose.  
  
Harry watched her run and pursued her. He wanted to help her. He didn't care about him or their relationship. All he wanted was for her to be happy.  
  
"Melfina!" Harry said while trying to catch her.  
  
Melfina grew tired of running. She began to slow down. She took a few more paces and then stopped.  
  
Harry caught up to her. And hugged her while crying.  
  
"Why did you run? Please let me help you!" Harry said while crying.  
  
Melfina felt like crying to. It was tearing her apart.  
  
Harry looked into her eyes. He noticed that tears were coming down her face.  
  
"My angel please don't cry!" Harry said pleading.  
  
"I can't help it! I'm torn between you and Gene!" Melfina said breaking down.  
  
She buried her head into Harry's vest.  
  
"Let me take you home." Harry said with sympathy.  
  
He picked Melfina up into his muscular, mechanical, arms and took her back to Starwind and Hawking.  
  
Melfina fell asleep in Harry's arms.  
  
"Poor thing. She cried herself to sleep."  
  
Right when he was going to drop her off at Gene's doorstep, Gene opened the door and found Melfina in Harry's arms.  
  
"YOU!" Gene roared.  
  
Jim came out from behind.  
  
"Shhh! Don't wake her up!" Harry said in a whisper.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Gene said about to explode.  
  
"She fell asleep. She came looking for me. She spent the night at my apartment. Nothing happened!" Harry said in worry.  
  
"Did you have sex with her you bastard?" Gene said about to get out his caster.  
  
"No! I let her have my room while I slept on the couch." Harry said  
  
"I don't believe you! She'd never stay with a sadistic son-of-a-bitch like you!"  
  
Melfina's body started to move.  
  
"mmmm?"  
  
Melfina opened her eyes.  
  
"Gene!" Melfina said shocked.  
  
"Mel are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine Gene. Put the gun down!"  
  
"Are you sure? Did you have sex with him?"  
  
"No Gene I had a separate room!"  
  
"See Starwind I told you!"  
  
Harry put Melfina down gently.  
  
"Melfina why didn't you call?"  
  
"I needed to talk to him. Time flew and I forgot."  
  
"Forgot? Forgot! What's with you Melfina? Does this mean your in love with him?"  
  
"I don't know! Please let me explain!"  
  
"I think you already have Melfina."  
  
Gene shut the door in front of Harry and Melfina.  
  
Melfina went wide eyed. She had never been so hurt!  
  
Harry wanted to burst right in there and beat the shit out of him.  
  
"Melfina?."  
  
Melfina walked off in tears.  
  
He grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"You can stay with me. Until you patch things up with Gene that is."  
  
Melfina stood silent. She didn't know what to do.  
  
She nodded at Harry.  
  
He held her hand and they walked back to his apartment.  
  
They were both quiet.  
  
He opened the door for her. She sheepishly walked in. She sat in a chair and buried herself into her arms.  
  
Harry heard her sobbing and rushed in toward her.  
  
"Melfina? Darling."  
  
She stopped crying and looked up at him with such a sad face. Her face was red as blood. She rose up and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Why would he do that to me? We both explained what happened."  
  
"It's because I was with you and because you were with me. He hates me Melfina. Because of me I got you in this mess."  
  
"No Harry it was me. I just had to find out you were alive and instead I opened a Pandora's box."  
  
"A Pandora's box?"  
  
"Yes I've just caused more trouble. I'm surprised you want to be near me."  
  
His shoulders slumped. He didn't know what to say just then. All he knew was someone he loves is hurting.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm here. I'll do everything in my power to help you."  
  
He comes closer and wraps his arms around her. She doesn't flinch. It's almost like this soothes her.  
  
"Stay with me Melfina. Let me protect you. Let me."  
  
Harry trails off. Melfina had her hands to her breast. She looked down at the floor.  
  
"Do you need to be alone?"  
  
"If you don't mind. I need some time to think."  
  
"Take all the time you need. I'll be waiting for you."  
  
Harry's heart was aching. He didn't know how to comfort her or even reassure her.  
  
Melfina walked off into her room.  
  
She fell into her bed. She hugged the sheets. She kept thinking about Gene's reaction. She was completely devastated.  
  
Harry waited for her. He wanted to come in but he still had nothing to say.  
  
He decided to go to Gene to confront him.  
  
"No one dares to be mean to MY angel!"  
  
Harry left hell bent on making Gene Starwind pay. 


	7. A Life In My Hands

Chapter 6  
  
A life in my hands  
  
Harry stood at the door of Starwind and Hawking. He didn't exactly have a plan for this moment. He just followed his heart. Harry opened the door.  
  
"Gene show your face!" Harry roared.  
  
Gene came forward with a castor about to shoot Harry in the head.  
  
"What do you want Harry?" Gene said gritting his teeth.  
  
"Melfina and I spoke the truth. What you did to her was unacceptable! You have no right to even be around her. And look at you with your little Castor gun. Are you afraid to even talk to me without having that to protect you?" Harry said enraged.  
  
Gene had never been so pissed.  
  
"Why are you even talking? You're a monster! Look what you've done you've completely turned Melfina against me!"  
  
"Wrong Gene. You've turned against Melfina. Look I don't care about me. I just want her to be happy. I'll always be here to protect her."  
  
"Take that back!" Gene said about to cock his gun.  
  
"I won't. Accept the fact Gene. You've never wanted to do anything with Melfina. I on the other hand would give her all the moons on Jupiter. As you saw back at the Leyline I died for her. Now what've you done?"  
  
Gene couldn't take it any longer. He aimed his gun at Harry's torso and shot. Harry fell to the floor in a pool of blood. Gene stood there looking at his hands. The castor fell with a clatter to the ground. Gene ran out of the building to find Melfina.  
  
Melfina left before Harry was gunned down. She left to find Harry. To perhaps stop his pursuit of Gene Starwind.  
  
To her horror she could be too late..  
  
Gene found Melfina and they were in the middle of a standoff.  
  
"Melfina! Thank God your ok!" Gene said in relief.  
  
"Where's Harry?" Melfina asked worried.  
  
"Don't worry about him Mel. I killed him" Gene said with a smirk.  
  
"NOOOOO!" Melfina screamed in horror.  
  
"Mel I don't get it." Gene said in awe.  
  
"He's my friend. He did nothing to me and you killed him!" Melfina said with teary eyes.  
  
"So what I thought was true. You do love Harry."  
  
"I don't know. Is that why you killed him?"  
  
"He's a psycho Mel. He's best left to die."  
  
"You mean he's not dead?"  
  
"He's currently dying in a pool of his own blood."  
  
"Then theirs still hope!"  
  
Melfina rushed away from Gene and to Starwind and Hawking. There she saw Harry laying almost perfectly still.  
  
"HARRY!" Melfina screamed in horror.  
  
She picked him up and put him a healing tank. Gene got it a few months ago just in case of a major battle.  
  
Melfina then had the water on and his body floated in the tank. It reminded her of herself in the XGP.  
  
The process began.  
  
"His life is in my hands." Melfina said holding her hands to her breast. 


	8. Fallen

Fallen  
  
Harry woke up. He found himself bandaged all over his chest. He felt very weak and tired. He turned his head and saw Melfina asleep near a desk. She stayed up watching over him.  
  
"Melfina." Harry said weakly.  
  
He couldn't get up. His body wouldn't let him. He lay back down. He waited for her to awaken and see that lovely face once again.  
  
It didn't take long either. Melfina's body started to twitch. In a matter of minutes she opened her eyes. Harry pretended to sleep. She stretched her body and let out a small yawn.  
  
She rose up from the chair and walked near Harry's bed.  
  
She bent down to check for any signs of improvement.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry." Melfina said quietly.  
  
"It's because of me you nearly died. It's the second time."  
  
Melfina started to sob. She clenched her fists.  
  
"I wish you could hear me. I'm no angel Harry. I'm a curse. I don't deserve someone who would risk their life like you did."  
  
Melfina trailed off.  
  
She looked away from Harry.  
  
She looked down at herself.  
  
"I hate myself." Melfina said in rage.  
  
Tears fell down her face.  
  
Harry looked at her.  
  
Her back was turned to him.  
  
He came from behind and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Although Harry's body was weak his heart was stronger.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Melfina."  
  
"I heard what you said. This isn't your fault. I'm fine. You saved my life. I owe you."  
  
"I have a lot to pay for." Melfina said in a guilty tone.  
  
He held her tighter. Not in the verge of pain but to sympathize.  
  
He kissed her neck. She held one of his hands. The other touched her right cheek.  
  
He then faced her. He smiled a gentle grin.  
  
Melfina looked at him still watery-eyed.  
  
Harry then frowned. The last thing he wanted to see was his angel sobbing.  
  
He came closer to her.  
  
She looked at the floor.  
  
He touched her cheeks and moved them gently two and fro.  
  
She started to play with his hair. At least that would turn her attention away from Gene.  
  
"I've dreamed of this."  
  
Melfina looked up "Hmm?"  
  
"I always wanted this. Except your crying. I've always wanted to be the man in your life and protect you from all the universe could throw at us. But I know it's only in fantasy."  
  
That made Melfina guilty. Of course Harry didn't know that. He just wanted his beloved to know that he'd do anything in his power to keep that smile on her face.  
  
Melfina smiled.  
  
Harry looked a bit puzzled.  
  
"What's gotten you happy?" Harry asked full of questions.  
  
"The fact that you'd do anything for me when I just want you to be you. You're so sweet."  
  
That made Harry's heart sing! Such a complement from his angel! Could he win her over?  
  
"Melfina."  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"I know you've heard this before, but I love you. I always will. Ever since I saw your face I knew I was starring at a goddess. A gentle siren that God gave to me, Such an elegant maiden. When I saw you my heart wanted to burst. Such an untouchable force starring at me. Such beauty blossomed from your tender face. Like a noble night protecting the beautiful princess I will always be there to hold and caress you."  
  
Melfina was dumbfounded. Such beautiful words from an old evil. He meant those words and he poured out his heart to her. She wanted to say something and to kiss him. In a way she wanted to be with him. But Gene always stood in the way. She loved them both. They both have their strengths and weaknesses.  
  
Harry kept looking at her with his violet eyes. A face so tender such as his is as comfortable as a warm blanket.  
  
"You need your rest Harry. You're not strong enough."  
  
"I've never been more stronger. At least my heart is stronger."  
  
He kissed her lips.  
  
Melfina was getting a bit nervous.  
  
"Melfina?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This is a little hard for me to tell you but."  
  
Harry turned red.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want to make passionate love to you. To show you that I need you."  
  
Melfina went wide-eyed.  
  
"Harry. You're a nice guy and all but I."  
  
Harry knew what the next few words were. He had a hopeless look on his face.  
  
"I'm not ready for this."  
  
"I won't beg you. I'll wait forever for you."  
  
Melfina stepped back.  
  
"Harry please go back to bed. I just can't I'm sorry."  
  
His shoulders slumped.  
  
"Surely you have some sort of thing with me?"  
  
"In a matter of speaking."  
  
"Then there's hope?"  
  
"Don't push it Harry."  
  
"I have to. My heart says proceed."  
  
"Harry."  
  
"I won't give up. I believe in us."  
  
"What if I say no?"  
  
"Is that your answer?"  
  
"No but.."  
  
"Melfina just give me one night. Then I know that you'd stay with me."  
  
"I can't"  
  
"I see."  
  
Harry turned away and exited the room.  
  
"Harry wait."  
  
Harry stopped.  
  
"What's wrong with being friends?"  
  
"My body won't allow it. When it sees an angel then it must desire it's love."  
  
"Why me? Don't you love any other girls?"  
  
"No. We aren't human. It's perfect for us. I'll save myself for you and only you."  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Yes my angel?"  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"You won't regret it. I promise that you'll love me."  
  
He threw his arms around her.  
  
"My angel."  
  
"What am I going to do? My soul has fallen." Melfina thought. 


	9. Melfina's Decision

Melfina's decision  
  
A full moon rose above the Heifong sky. The stars twinkled and the auroras gleamed. Everything was in its twilight.  
  
Melfina wasn't.  
  
She regretted that she told Harry that she would think about making a decision that could destroy her or give her a life she may feel happier in.  
  
Harry was in complete bliss. Just the thought of making love to his angel was like being in heaven. He was WAY to excite to sleep. The fantasy stayed fresh in his mind.  
  
"Melfina."  
  
Melfina went outside for some air. She needed something to calm her down. She wanted to run off. In a way she wished she never met Gene or Harry.  
  
"Why couldn't I have been a normal human living a daily life?" "Why do I have to be an android?"  
  
Harry noticed her outside. A tender smile came across his face. He just watched her closely. The last thing he'd want to do is make her feel uncomfortable.  
  
Even seeing the beautiful stars didn't cheer her up. She'd dug her own grave. She needed to make a decision. It would be the most difficult one of her life.  
  
Melfina walked in and noticed Harry was starring at her.  
  
He said nothing. Her fragile body took the breath out of him.  
  
Melfina stopped. She saw how happy he was. She could've killed herself at that moment.  
  
"Look at him." She thought. "He has so much love in his eyes. But if Gene found out. I love them both."  
  
"If God sent angels from heaven then I'd be in the presence of one." Harry thought. "My asking of love expressing is causing her anguish. But what if this is the only chance I could actually have her in my arms?"  
  
Harry took a few steps.  
  
"Melfina."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I can tell that my suggestion has you torn between Gene and I. I just feel that this is the only chance that I could spend my life with you. I'm so sorry Melfina. I'm such a fool. Maybe you should go home. I know that this is the only chance I'd have with you. So I'm letting you go. You won't ever be happy with me."  
  
Harry turned his back.  
  
"Go Melfina." He said with sympathy.  
  
"Harry." Melfina said.  
  
"Please." Harry said about to cry.  
  
"It's Gene. He's still mad at me. I have no where to go."  
  
Harry immediately turned around.  
  
"At least let me stay here until either I find a place of my own or until I patch things up with Gene.  
  
"You really love Gene a lot don't you?"  
  
Melfina starred at the floor.  
  
"Do you love me at all?"  
  
"I have feelings for you yes. But both you and Gene have good and bad qualities. The truth is I love you both."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"It's funny."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I didn't think I'd ever here those words from you Melfina. I can remember when you despised me. You wanted to steer clear away from me. Now your in my home at your own free will, and talking to me. Your not afraid of me and Gene's not here with a caster pointed to my temple."  
  
"I'm sorry that I was mean to you."  
  
Harry smiled. No matter what happens Melfina you'll always be my angel.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gene was getting real nervous.  
  
Jim noticed his partner in distress.  
  
"Gene?"  
  
Gene looked up. Jim was starring at him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What about Mel?"  
  
"What about her? She's with Harry making the biggest mistake of her life."  
  
"I thought you loved her."  
  
"I do Jim but she wants Harry."  
  
"She feels like you are neglecting her. That's why she seeks refuge with Harry. And when you yelled at her that wasn't a serenade Gene. She was really hurt!"  
  
"If you're so smart what would you do?"  
  
"Confront her again. This time in a more sensible manner."  
  
"What the hell am I doing? How do you even know about this? You're only 12! I'm talking to a kid about something I should know."  
  
Jim was more than mad.  
  
"You want to screw up your life well fine Gene! I hope she doesn't chose you! You're too irresponsible and lazy! You only care about getting drunk and having sex! At least Harry died for her."  
  
"He didn't die Jim. The maniac's still alive. I needed your support and here you are giving it to the enemy."  
  
"Don't you dare try to pin this on me! This is your rut Gene! Either shape up or kiss Melfina goodbye!"  
  
Jim stormed out the building.  
  
Gene watched him leave. His body slumped. He didn't know who was more foolish, he or Harry.  
  
Melfina went out to look more at the stars.  
  
Harry was watching too.  
  
Silence took up most of the time.  
  
Melfina was the one to break the silence.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you possibly help me find a place to stay. I know you'd like me to stay here but it' just not a good time. I need learn to live alone."  
  
"You don't think Gene would forgive you?"  
  
"Not likely. He hardly ever spends time with me. And when he does it seems like he forced to."  
  
"What a creep. I can't believe you love him."  
  
"Love is complicated. Even I don't know."  
  
"Ok Melfina I'll find you a place. But if there is anything in the world that you need please call me."  
  
"It's a promise Harry."  
  
"It's getting late. We may need to go to bed."  
  
"Your right. I'm pretty tired."  
  
"This time Harry I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"No I couldn't let you."  
  
"It's alright Harry. I can take it."  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"Alright. If that's what you wish. Then Ok."  
  
Melfina plopped on the couch while Harry went to bed. 


	10. Alternate Ending 1

Alternate Ending #1  
  
Explanation-I've been getting thousands of emails for either a harry/melfina lemon or Harry haters complaining. So I've come up with an idea. Alternate Ending 1 will be Melfina/Gene. Alternate Ending 2 will be Melfina/Harry. These are 2 different endings. So don't be confused.  
  
Melfina/Gene  
  
Melfina slept soundly on the couch.  
  
She was dreaming sweet dreams about her and Gene.  
  
Harry on the other hand had different plans.  
  
He couldn't stand that his angel would be moving out.  
  
She didn't give him an answer about having sex with him.  
  
He decided to have sex now.  
  
He opened his door and crept to the couch.  
  
He came without warning and attacked Melfina.  
  
Melfina's mouth was gagged.  
  
Harry started to undress her as she clawed at him.  
  
He paid the scrapes no mind and he took off his shirt.  
  
Melfina's eyes began to water.  
  
How could he! She trusted him!  
  
Now she was at the mercy of a crazed maniac.  
  
Gene couldn't stop thinking about Melfina.  
  
He stayed up in bed hoping she was all right.  
  
Suddenly without warning a sharp pain hit him in the heart.  
  
He knew something was wrong.  
  
He grabbed his caster gun and fled in the dark night.  
  
"I've dreamed about this moment Melfina."  
  
Melfina couldn't say anything. She was so shaken.  
  
What could a girl say when she's been raped.  
  
Harry had that same wicked smile on his face.  
  
Gene crashed through the window.  
  
"GENE! Melfina screamed."  
  
"My God! You bastard! How dare you rape her?"  
  
"Well look who it is little Gene Starwind always crashing the party. Melfina is mine."  
  
"She's not a possession you psycho! She's a free spirit that can stay with who ever she pleases."  
  
"Yes she is. She chose me."  
  
"It doesn't look like it. You monster. Face me."  
  
Melfina was embarrassed. She wished someone would've killed her. She didn't know if she could live with someone she thought was her friend violated her like that.  
  
Gene cocked his caster gun.  
  
"The madness ends now Harry!"  
  
Melfina ran out of the house. She didn't care if she was naked. She needed to run.  
  
Gene gritted his teeth.  
  
Harry clinched his fist.  
  
There was no turning back.  
  
Melfina heard the sound of a gunshot.  
  
She hid inside a tree trunk. She curled herself into a ball.  
  
Harry fell down dead. Blood gushed through the single gunshot to the head.  
  
Gene had to hide this murder.  
  
He found some gasoline. And spreaded it all over the house. And with one single match ended the nightmare.  
  
Gene watched as the roof caved in and crushed the bio-android's body.  
  
"Melfina!" Gene screamed.  
  
"I'm here" Melfina said.  
  
Gene ran to her and embraced her.  
  
Melfina was still crying.  
  
"Come on Melfina let's go home."  
  
Gene took off his coat and put it on Melfina.  
  
He then carried her off.  
  
When they arrived home he placed the sleeping android in bed.  
  
He took off his wet clothes.  
  
And He curled up next to her.  
  
Melfina woke up seeing the sight of her beloved.  
  
She kissed his lips. He came close to her.  
  
They made passionate love. They both still remember that tragic night. Especially Melfina. But she remembers how Gene came to her rescue. To this day Melfina has nightmares about Harry coming back, but she remembers Gene and that soothes her bad dreams. She can finally live a normal life.  
  
At the murder sight. A hand came out of the rubble.  
  
Harry came out of the rubble.  
  
"Damn you Gene Starwind! I'll be back. You will never have Melfina! NEVER!!!"  
  
The saga continues. 


	11. Alternate Ending 2

Alternate Ending #2  
  
Harry/Melfina  
  
Expect a lemon.  
  
Melfina was soundly sleeping on the couch when a clash of thunder awoke her. Melfina never liked to hear thunder because it always frightened her.  
  
Harry heard it to. He hated thunder too. He wondered about Melfina. He wanted to see her and hold her once more.  
  
The rain poured and lightning flashed. Melfina put the covers over her and she shivered.  
  
Harry got the courage to get up and check on his angel. At first he didn't see her. Then he saw the covers start to wiggle.  
  
"Melfina?" Harry said as he discovered her.  
  
Melfina looked up.  
  
"Are you ok? What's wrong?" Harry asked concerned.  
  
"I hate thunder. It scares me." Melfina said frightened.  
  
"I hate thunder too." Harry said with a smile.  
  
Melfina looked up at him. He cupped her face and started to kiss her.  
  
"Harry I."  
  
"I'm sorry Melfina. I just couldn't resist. It's just that you're almost like a siren to me. I'm tempted to steal you away. But I want you on your own to fall in love with me. I just don't want to let you go."  
  
Melfina bit her lip and warm tears fell down her face. She felt so guilty.  
  
Harry wiped the tears from her eyes. He sat next to her.  
  
"It's not forever." Melfina said while biting her lips.  
  
Blood started to come down her lip.  
  
Harry wiped it off with a warm cloth.  
  
He stroked her short, brown hair.  
  
"Gene?" Jim said.  
  
Gene came out of his room. Hoping that Jim would have some information about Melfina.  
  
"Any word yet?" Gene said.  
  
"No not yet." Jim said.  
  
Gene sighed. "Now what?" Jim said.  
  
"I don't know Jim. I wish I had at least one lead. Why would Melfina choose that psycho son-of-a-bitch? What does he have that I don't? I've saved Melfina dozens of times from him. Yet she's still with him."  
  
"What are you saying?" Jim asked with great concern.  
  
"To Hell with her Jim. If she wants to get the shit beaten out of her than that's her fault." Gene said very pissed off.  
  
"You haven't ever felt that way about her Gene. We need her for the Outlaw Star."  
  
"She needs us Jim. We don't need her."  
  
Gene left the office and slammed the door.  
  
"What a selfish bastard!" Jim said mumbling.  
  
Melfina looked out the window.  
  
Thunder clashed the Earth and rain beating down above unsuspecting people.  
  
Rain always depressed Melfina. Not being able to see the sparkling sunshine and the white puffy clouds was really a drag.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Harry said right behind her.  
  
"Just things. Life itself." Melfina said looking down.  
  
He put his arms around Melfina's waist.  
  
It made her jump a little only because she didn't expect it.  
  
"You need to warn me about that!" Melfina said timidly pushing him away.  
  
"Aw come on Melfina! You know I love you! I'd give you this universe and then some!"  
  
She giggled. "I don't want all that. I just want to live simple. Like a human."  
  
"Melfina were not."  
  
"I know. I want to forget. Human beings have the good life. You're only one species. They don't like androids."  
  
"I didn't mean to bring up the past. I just don't want you to get hurt."  
  
She looked into his eyes.  
  
They locked gazes. Completely fixated at each other's eyes. Slowly they walked to each other and shared a tender kiss.  
  
Harry had tears coming down his cheek. This is a dream come true.  
  
Harry nuzzled her. And gave her butterfly kisses.  
  
Melfina had her head to his heart. Her heart beat like a drum grew louder and louder. Then it seemed like she was hearing her heart instead of his.  
  
She didn't want to let go. It's a hold that only you're one true love would give.  
  
Harry felt the same way. He thanked the heavens for this blessed moment. The time they both shared. Nothing got into their way, nothing went wrong, and the most important thing was that Melfina never ran away.  
  
He scooped her up and motioned her to the couch. Harry then lit some old candles, and took off his tan vest.  
  
They once again moved to each other and vibrantly kissed.  
  
"Wait here." Harry said.  
  
Melfina did just that.  
  
Harry came back with two cups and a bottle of wine.  
  
"Have you ever tasted wine?" Harry asked.  
  
Melfina shook her head. "I've never drank."  
  
"Would you like to try some?" Harry said.  
  
"Just a sip."  
  
Harry poured the wine.  
  
"I'll make a toast. To our new beginning to you my angel."  
  
Melfina smiled.  
  
The glasses collided and Melfina drank her first sip of wine.  
  
Harry starred at her seeing her reaction.  
  
Melfina made a bitter face. Her face was all scrunched.  
  
Harry couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"Hey! That's not funny."  
  
"I just liked your expression! It was so cute!"  
  
Melfina turned red.  
  
"Now you mustn't glow red again my dear."  
  
She threw a pillow at him.  
  
Melfina grinned.  
  
"So it's like that is it?" Harry said grinning like a chibi.  
  
He tackled her.  
  
"I gotcha and I'm not letting you go."  
  
He bent down and kissed her.  
  
Melfina's eyes widened.  
  
Harry put his hand to the back of her neck.  
  
He felt like purring. The love of his life was there with him. It was a joyous occasion.  
  
Melfina rolled away from him.  
  
Harry rose from the ground and starred at her.  
  
Melfina started to pant. She was used to all this.  
  
Harry walked toward her.  
  
Melfina just starred at him as if she was waiting for him all along.  
  
He reached for her hand. She accepted and he put his arm to her waist and another to her hand.  
  
They began to waltz. Harry felt like he was dancing on air. Melfina was just trying to keep up. She's never danced like this before.  
  
They collapsed onto one another. Harry helped his angel to her feet.  
  
"I guess I need to teach you to waltz too huh?"  
  
"I've never danced before."  
  
"I guess it was kinda sudden."  
  
Melfina said nothing. She just smiled while she watched Harry put his hand behind his head. He wanted to say something but he didn't want to sound stupid.  
  
Melfina stood up. Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"Here I'll help you up."  
  
He gave her his hand and started to stroke hers. He closed his eyes while he continued to rub.  
  
Suddenly he yanked her down. She fell right on his chest.  
  
"I told ya I gotcha." He purred.  
  
"So Melfina?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Have you made up your mind?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About our future together."  
  
Melfina's eyes widened. She didn't give it much thought.  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
"Well I won't pressure you. You know this is the best moments of my life. I can hardly believe you kissed me Melfina and the fun that the both of us had together it's something I'll never forget."  
  
"Harry."  
  
"You don't know what tonight's done to me. Even if you never come or make love to me I'll always remember what we had tonight."  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Yes my angel?"  
  
"I want to go with you."  
  
"You..You mean it!?"  
  
"Yes with all my heart."  
  
"Oh MELFINA!!!"  
  
He threw his arms around her and began to sob.  
  
Melfina stroked his aqua hair. His hair reminded her of the majestic sea, untamed and wild.  
  
"What ever you want I promise I'll get it for you. Just trust me my angel." He said sobbing and kissing her hands and arms.  
  
"Just being there is all that matters to me. Do you remember when we met on the grave of the dragon?"  
  
"Yes I remember it well. I heard your beautiful song the first time. Then we had a discussion about that I would give you anything. And I'll live up to that promise."  
  
"I believe you."  
  
"Well what did you want to know about that day?"  
  
"Remember when you said that I was lonely?"  
  
"Yes I do. You stood there looking so fragile."  
  
"You were right about me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I am lonely."  
  
Tears came down the android's face.  
  
Harry immediately rushed to her side.  
  
"No please don't cry!"  
  
Melfina hung onto his black shirt feeling it with warm tears.  
  
Harry patted her back in a calm fashion.  
  
Melfina stopped minutes after.  
  
"Sorry there's nothing like a good cry."  
  
"So Melfina when you agreed you'd come with me does that mean that we are a couple?"  
  
"If you want us to be."  
  
"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say such beautiful words."  
  
Melfina said nothing. She didn't want to ruin his moment.  
  
"I apologize for bringing this up again but does that also mean that you've made your decision."  
  
"Yes I have made my decision."  
  
"What is it my love?"  
  
"I do want to make sweet love to you."  
  
Harry broke down crying.  
  
"Oh my love! I'll make you happy! I do anything you ask of me my darling Melfina!"  
  
"I know you will Harry.I love you."  
  
"You love me.I love you more than life itself."  
  
"I'm not alone anymore."  
  
"Yes we are together. Whenever your ready I'll make you feel a sensation you'll never forget."  
  
"Just give me a minute."  
  
"Sure anything for you."  
  
Harry waited patiently for Melfina to absorb all this happiness. When she finally did she was ready for Harry to take her away.  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Harry scooped Melfina into his arms, and took her to the bedroom. The bed had crimson, satin sheets with a blood red canopy. The room looks untouched. This was probably Ron's room.  
  
"I hope you won't mind brother." Harry thought.  
  
Harry set her down onto the bed.  
  
"If you like you may change into the bathroom."  
  
"Thanks. I'm a bit nervous."  
  
"Me too. I've saved my virginity for you."  
  
"I must admit this is my first time."  
  
"Then this will truly be a blessed moment."  
  
"But were not married. Wouldn't it be better if we were married?"  
  
"I don't really think it matters. Clearly it seems that the two of us are in wedding bliss. I feel as if I'm your husband."  
  
"Who knows. Maybe some day we will get married."  
  
"I'd like that Melfina."  
  
"Yes it would be nice."  
  
Melfina walked to the bathroom door.  
  
"I'm going to change."  
  
"Ok I'll be waiting for you. I could wait forever for you."  
  
Melfina smiled and shut the door.  
  
Harry put on some romantic music and lit some more candles. He then began to undress and sat down onto the bed waiting for his goddess to show her colors.  
  
Melfina started to undress. First her pants then her shirt, her tie came off, then her bra, and finally her panties. She starred at herself naked. She was a little scarred. This after all was her first time.  
  
The bathroom door slowly opened. There she stood. His fragile angel in the very suit she was created in. She didn't feel nervous or show any signs of it.  
  
"You look absolutely beautiful. You look like the same in my dreams."  
  
She walked toward him.  
  
He rose up and took her hand.  
  
She looked at his face not his nakedness. She cared for him not below the belt.  
  
He motioned for her to get into the bed.  
  
She got comfortable and he did as well.  
  
His face went closer to hers and closer and it locked into a kiss.  
  
Their arms wrapped around each other's neck.  
  
Melfina felt a jolt of pain.  
  
"Oooh."  
  
Harry stopped what he was doing.  
  
"What's wrong my love?"  
  
My body hurts.  
  
"That's because it's your first time. It hurts the first time. I'm hurting too but your face soothes the pain. I've read that if you make love more than once it won't hurt you. It hurts bad only on the first time."  
  
"I didn't know it would hurt me."  
  
"Does that mean you won't stop?"  
  
"No! I meant that really no one told me about."  
  
"Sex? Ron couldn't really explain it to me either. If at anytime you wish to stop just tell me. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."  
  
"Thank you for your concern Harry."  
  
She put her lips to his and they continued. Their bodies going limp, hours going by, and the love that they share.  
  
After 3 hours of passionate love they locked gazes and wrapped their arms around each other and pulled them near.  
  
"Was it good for you Melfina?"  
  
"Yes it was wonderful. You?"  
  
"Paradise. I made love to an angel."  
  
"You're an angel too Harry."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Well a knight."  
  
"I'm YOUR knight?"  
  
"Yes. You remind me of the knights in fairy tales."  
  
"You are the beautiful princess in all mine."  
  
Melfina smiled.  
  
"So what happens now Harry?"  
  
"I don't know. What ever you want to happen."  
  
"I can't go back to Gene. He'll be to mad."  
  
"Then stay with me."  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Yes my home is your home."  
  
"I couldn't ask."  
  
"But I want you to stay."  
  
"I don't have any wong to pay."  
  
"You don't need any money. I'll pay for everything."  
  
"Are you going to remain an outlaw?"  
  
"Do you want me to be?"  
  
"I'm just afraid you may die in combat."  
  
"If that's the case then we'll have just a nice, quiet family here."  
  
"That sounds homely."  
  
"It sounds perfect."  
  
Melfina smiled.  
  
"Melfina?"  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"Will you sing that song for me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't know what words I can say. The wind has a way to talk to me. Flowers sleep a silent lullaby. I pray for reply I'm ready. Quiet day calms me oh serenity someone please tell me oh what is it they say maybe I'll know someday. I don't know what words I can say. The wind has a way to talk to me. Flowers sleep a silent lullaby. I pray for reply I'm ready."  
  
"Beautiful Melfina. Simply beautiful."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Wanna get married?"  
  
"Are you serious Harry?"  
  
"Yes I am. It's been a fantasy for me. Please marry me."  
  
"I really don't know. Let's not rush into things ok?"  
  
"Ok Melfina. I can wait forever for you."  
  
What will happen to Harry and Melfina in the future? Will they get married? Will Gene find someone else to pilot the Outlaw Star? The answer is within me. More reviews give you a chance to find out! 


End file.
